Memory and Instinct
by QueenofOld
Summary: When Logan is shot with an adamantium bullet at Alkali Lake, he loses his memory of the mansion, the XMen and, most importantly, Marie. See what happens when they're forced to start over again and Logan is left with only his instincts to guide him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Just playing around with them!**

**Rating: M**

**Author's Note: This story picks up during the end of the events of X2 at Alkali Lake after Logan defeats Lady Deathstrike. Jean lives and X3 NEVER happened. (I hate this title, but couldn't think of anything better).  
**

**

* * *

**

Logan had just finished healing from his brutal fight with the beautiful, but dangerous, Lady Deathstrike when Stryker rounded the corner with one of his men, who kept a large, shiny gun trained on Logan.

Logan snarled and unsheathed his claws as he started toward Stryker, but he held up a hand as the soldier cocked his weapon, "Ah ah...the bullets within this gun can do damage to even the invincible Wolverine...they're the reason your past is so mysterious."

Logan growled, "If you think you can put me down before I kill you...feel free."

He suddenly charged forth as the soldier fired shots, hitting him in the arm and the stomach, which didn't even slow him down.

Stryker panicked and yelled, "The head! Shoot him in the head!"

Little did he know, those would be his last words.

Logan's claws buried in Stryker's chest just as the soldier was finally able to land a shot to his head. Stryker immediately slumped to the floor along with Logan, whose head bore an ugly bullet hole with liquid adamantium leaking from it.

The soldier heard the alarm within the structure begin to sound, warning of the instability of the dam.

Meanwhile, the rest of the X Men and rescued children were rushing aboard the jet.

Marie immediately noticed who was missing and panicked, "Logan! Where's Logan?"

Jean cringed a little as Scott helped her into a chair, "He left...I don't know where he went, but he separated from the group and left..."

She shook her head and started to rush out of the jet, but Scott grabbed Marie's arm, "We have to get outta here. That dam could burst at any minute."

Marie snatched her arm from his grasp, "We're NOT leaving without him!"

Jean let out a breath, "Rogue...Logan can handle himself."

"He wouldn't leave any of us behind, we're not leaving him!" she said as she started toward the closing ramp of the jet, but Scott grabbed her and snatched her back in. She struggled a little, but when it became clear that she wasn't going to win against him, she sighed and held up her hands, "Fine!"

Before anyone could react, she snatched off her glove and grabbed a hold of Kurt's arm and began whispering, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." as she absorbed his power. The teleporter shook and gasped as she took on his life force, causing the blue hue of his skin to temporarily fade to a more normal, pinkish complexion.

By the time Scott grabbed her, she was able to teleport from directly beneath his grasp to the outside of the jet.

She ran as fast and as hard as she could, stumbling and tripping through the high snow. Marie entered the abandoned facility and began rushing through the hallways, calling his name as she poked her head through doorway after doorway.

A powerful, sudden jerk of the walls around her increased her urgency. She ran into one last room and spotted his feet, laying motionless beside what appeared to be a man-sized water tank.

"Oh god...Logan! Logan!"

She rushed over and knelt beside him. Another powerful shudder of the structure made him blink his eyes open.

He gave her a confused look as she grabbed his shoulders and helped him up, "Logan! Are you alright? We have to get outta here!"

Logan hesitantly pulled away, but Marie grabbed his hand within her gloved one and yanked him to his feet. He must've understood that they were in danger, because he stopped putting up a fight and ran out with her.

She led him through the snow to the awaiting jet. Almost as quickly as they were aboard, it took off. They could see and hear the dam breaking as they gained altitude.

Logan looked around confusedly as Marie sat beside him, "Logan, are you alright?"

He shook his head, "Who the fuck are you people!"

* * *

Marie stood in the doorway of the med lab as the professor, Scott, Jean and recently arrived Hank attempted to examine Logan, but he refused to have any part of it.

The professor spoke evenly, "Logan, we have to find out what happened to you."

"Yeah, right. Sorry whoever you are, but I don't usually allow people I don't know to go poking and prodding me. Especially if they look like oversized blue monkeys...no offense."

Hank let out an annoyed growl.

Scott spoke up as he helped bandage Jean's sprained ankle, "It's no use professor. Just release him back into the wild where he belongs."

Logan snarled, "Something tells me that if I _DO_ know you people...I don't like you very much."

Scott rolled his eyes.

Marie was heartbroken. He'd forgotten her...he was just an angry, feral mutant now.

She stepped further into the room and wiped a tear away, which immediately caught Logan's attention. He must've smelled it, because his expression immediately softened once he laid eyes on her.

He narrowed his eyes, "I want to talk to her...alone."

Scott shook his head, "Uh...I don't think that's such a good idea."

The professor looked at Logan as he read his mind for violent thoughts. When he found none, he looked back at Marie, "Is that alright with you?"

She nodded, which prompted the professor to lead Scott and Jean out of the room. When the door was closed, Logan eyed her carefully. After a long moment of silence, he sighed, "I guess I owe you a thank you...since you saved my life."

Marie shook her head and muttered, "No I didn't..."

"I was there...that dam broke right after that plane took off. I woulda died if I'd been left in there."

She bit her bottom lip and shrugged, "Maybe...not sure if your healing factor would help your lungs recover from drowning..."

"My what?"

She suddenly realized that she wasn't the only one he had forgotten...he'd forgotten who he was, as well. Marie crossed her arms and took a few cautious steps forward, "You're a mutant, Logan."

He snorted a little, "Riiiight. And now I guess you're gonna tell me I'm a super hero too, huh? What are my special, super powers?"

"You have regenerative capabilities that make you virtually indestructible, an adamantium skeleton, keen, animal-like senses and six nine inch claws that protrude out of your knuckles."

Logan's laugh was a little more genuine this time. He hopped off the table and shook his head, "Ya know...your craziness is starting to outweigh your hotness and you'd have to be pretty fuckin' crazy in order to pull that off."

That statement took her by surprise, but she was able to regain her bearings as he walked past her, "Logan, wait...please."

Logan stopped and turned around with a raised brow.

She walked up to him and looked into his eyes, "You can trust me...please. Let me prove to you that you are who we say you are."

He let out a deep breath and allowed her gloved hand to take his as she led him over to the sink at the far side of the room.

She picked up a scalpel and held out her hand for his, "I'm just gonna give you a small cut on your finger tip and it's going to heal right before your eyes...you just need to watch it."

Logan slowly placed his hand in hers, then cringed slightly as she sliced a half inch cut into his index finger. He watched as his skin stitched back together within mere seconds, leaving a small drop of blood in its place.

He sat there in stunned silence for several moments before he finally spoke, "Ok...I'm starting to believe you..."

She took his hand and gently rubbed her covered finger across his knuckles, "You have claws too...they're metal."

"Yeah? How do I release 'em?"

She shrugged a little and released his hand, "Rage...anger...fear...I mean, you don't know who you are, so you kinda don't know what to be scared of."

Marie put her hands on her hips and chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully as he clenched his fists repeatedly.

He closed his eyes, let out a low growl and suddenly released all six claws with a *snikt*. Logan clenched his teeth, "Shit...that stings."

As he retracted them, she stepped forward and took his hand to watch as the slices in his knuckles healed up, "When we first met...I remember askin' you if they hurt when they came out...you told me they did...every time."

Marie sighed and let go of his hand as he gave her a half grin and cocked his head to the side, "Were you and me...do we...I mean...are we-"

She raised a brow, "What?"

"It just seems like you and I have this...chemistry."

Marie tried not to blush, "You didn't think anything of Jean?"

"Who? The redhead? She seems kinda like an ice queen...like a guy would be afraid their dick would freeze and break off if they stuck it in there."

She laughed and shook her head before rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips, "Well...it's good to know your sense of humor is still in tact."

"A lot more is still in tact...if you wanna take anything for a test run."

"Wow..." she laughed and put her head down in order to hide the deep red flush of her cheeks. When she felt the warmth in her face subside a little, she raised her head to look at him, "Can we have Hank and the professor examine you now? We're here to help you Logan...can you trust us?"

He stared into her eyes for a moment, "I don't know about trusting them...but I trust you."

She took his hand, "Ok...that's fair..."

* * *

**I'm so excited about this story you guys. I feel like I might have a fun one on my hands, so definitely let me know what you think. I like the fact that these two are getting a fresh start and since Logan's lost his memory, he's only respnding to his instincts when it comes to Marie...and his instincts are tellin' him that she's HIS! **

**Review please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Marie had paced outside of the med lab for nearly an hour before Hank emerged. Marie rushed up to him, "What happened to him?"

Hank sighed, "Obviously I can't find any scar tissue in his brain because he heals so quickly, but I did find what appears to be adamantium chips embedded in his frontal lobe. I'd guess that he as shot with an adamantium bullet, since that's the only thing that could penetrate his skull.

"Can you remove them?"

He shook his head quickly, "Since anesthesia doesn't work on him, he'd have to be awake for the procedure. That would be sheer torture."

Marie nodded, "So you don't think there's any chance he'll recover his memory?"

"No, but at least we know what most likely contributed to his original memory loss...sorry Rogue...I know how much his friendship meant to you...we'll all just have to be patient and start over with him...his personality hasn't changed much. In fact, I think having a clean slate and a healthy environment to recover in might make his disposition even sunnier...he certainly thinks well of you." Marie nodded somberly as Hank put a gentle, blue hand on her shoulder, "I do have some news that may lift your spirits...come by my office tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright, thanks."

She entered the med lab to find an impeccably sculpted, shirtless Logan. She stopped in her tracks, apologized and turned around in an attempt to flee the room.

He laughed a little and stopped her, "I'm not naked...unless you want me to be."

Again, she blushed. If this was uncensored Logan, she was going to have to figure out how to keep her complexion under control.

Logan took a few steps toward her and looked down at the tags around her neck. He smirked, "The blue guy told me I go by Wolverine, too...he said you were wearing my old military tags."

She trembled a little at the proximity of their bodies. When he took another step forward, she took an involuntary step backwards, which made him laugh a little. He took another step forward, and again, laughed at her nervous step backwards. He slowly leaned in...and just when it seemed that she would have to push him away to avoid lip to lip contact, he grabbed the shirt that rested on the table directly behind her.

Marie breathed out a little as he smirked and pulled his shirt over his head, "I make you nervous, huh?"

"No...there's just somethings you don't remember about me."

Logan raised a brow, "You have a just as hot identical twin sister?"

"No..." she groaned as she rolled her eyes. "I...well...I'm a mutant too."

"Oh? What's your special power? Somethin' kinky, I hope."

Marie took a step away from him and looked down sadly, "I can't touch people with my bare skin...that's why I'm so jumpy around you..."

His face fell into an expression of sorrow and disappointment, "Oh, shit...sorry."

"Yeah, thanks." She knew he was about to ask how she did "certain things", so she headed him off by quickly speaking up, "Follow me, I'll show you your room."

She led him to his room, "Alright...here you are. Bathroom's through there, your clothes and belongings are all here, and the kitchen's downstairs so just go on down if you get hungry."

He nodded and looked around, "Thanks."

"You're welcome...goodnight."

She started to walk out of the room, but he stopped her, "How'd you and I meet?"

Marie smiled a little and waved her hand dismissively, "It's been a long day, you should probably get some sleep."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you've never woken up not knowing who you were. My brain is going a mile a second trying to take everything in...trust me, the last thing on my mind is sleep."

Marie bit her bottom lip and slowly ventured back into his room before plopping down on his bed, "Three years ago, I stumbled into a bar in Laughlin City after I ran away from home. You were in there, cage fighting. I remember bein' a little scared of you at first, but then I was just fascinated."

"Hmph. Sounds like I must've had my shirt off."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but on the inside, she was giggling. The first time she laid eyes on him, he did, indeed, have his shirt off, but she didn't want to let him in on that.

Marie raised a brow, "I guess losing your memory doesn't mean you have to lose your self confidence."

For two hours, she told him everything she could about the X Men, Magneto, people in the mansion and their various abilities.

She stayed there until Bobby knocked on the slightly ajar door, "I thought I heard you in here. Hey Logan, how are you feeling?"

Logan, being naturally territorial, stood and cleared his throat, "Who's this?"

"This Bobby...my boyfriend."

He scrunched up his face, "I thought you said you couldn't touch..."

"I can't."

Logan crossed his arms, "So, what is it, exactly, that you do that makes you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Bobby tensed a little, "It's an emotional connection, Logan." He looked back down at Marie and gave her waist a slight squeeze, "Don't stay up too late. You've had a rough day."

She nodded and watched as he left. Logan relaxed slightly and sat back down in his chair, "I guess there's another clean cut, male model wannabe I can put in the 'I hate Logan' club."

"Yeah...I think they're getting jackets made." Logan laughed as she continued, "No...seriously...he doesn't hate you...and neither does Scott. They're just..."

"...intimidated by me?"

Marie smiled and walked to the doorway, "Goodnight Logan."

"Is that a yes?"

She just continued smiling as she closed the door, leaving him in the middle of his room, smirking to himself.

* * *

Logan woke up early the following morning and made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. He didn't realize anyone else was up until he heard the off beat footsteps of someone with a limp approaching.

Jean entered the room and smiled, "Logan...hey, how are you?"

"Good...you're Jean, right?"

She seemed a little disappointed that he didn't remember her name, "Yeah...are you feeling alright?"

He shrugged, "A little disoriented, but I'm dealing, thanks to Marie."

Her face fell even more, "Marie...oh...that's nice."

Logan immediately picked up on her cues. He may have amnesia, but somehow, he knew when a member of the opposite sex was attracted to him and this chick definitely had the hots for him. Aside from the fact that she did seem like a total ice queen, she smelled just like the clean cut asshole with the red glasses. He definitely didn't want his sloppy seconds.

Jean watched Logan's face brighten when Marie entered the kitchen, "Hey there."

"Morning Jean, morning Logan...sleep OK?"

He nodded as he watched her pour herself a cup of coffee, then turn around with the pot and motion toward him, "Want some, hon?"

For some reason, he knew her calling him "hon" was nothing more than an innocent pet name, but it didn't keep him from wanting to melt. He slowly shook his head as she turned to Jean and offered her some.

The redhead declined as well as she watched him stare at Marie, "Are you sure you're alright, Logan?"

He barely took his eyes off of Marie as he spoke, "Well, I can't remember ever bein' better."

Marie almost spit out her coffee as she giggled at Logan's honest, yet slightly sarcastic statement.

Marie began puttering around the kitchen in an effort to round up some breakfast as Jean turned back to Logan and laid a hand over his, "If there's anything you need...anything at all, you let me know, ok?"

Logan looked at her hand, then back at her face, "Uh...ok."

The professor entered a few moments later, "Logan...there you are. Did you sleep well?"

Logan shrugged, "Just a few hours."

The professor smiled sagely, "Well, I was hoping to have the opportunity to speak with you, if you're feeling up to it."

Logan glanced at Marie, who gave an encouraging nod, "Alright...what the hell."

Jean stood, "I'll see you later, Logan..."

Marie rolled her eyes and tried to keep her thoughts under control as the brazen redhead watched Logan walk out of the room.

* * *

Marie sat in Hank's office reading through a file from Worthington Laboratories.

She covered her mouth and gasped, "A suppression device?"

He nodded, "It would be in the form of an adamantium bracelet and is crafted using your DNA and that of a mutant boy by the name of Leech. His mutation temporarily disables the powers of mutants around him. They use your own DNA so that it will only suppress your mutation and not that of those around you. My good friend is heading up this project and, if you like, you can participate in the case study."

"Oh Hank...thank you so much! That would mean the world to me..." she said as she wiped a happy tear away from her cheek.

He called his friend to arrange her appointment to have her blood drawn the following day.

She happily skipped down the hallway, looking for Logan. Her good mood was nearly spoiled when she spotted Logan sitting on the couch beside Jean in the rec room. The telepath straightened a bit and quieted down when she saw Marie approach.

She crossed her arms and stood in front of them, "Don't let me interrupt...what were you two talkin' about?"

Jean sighed and smiled, but something cold lurked behind her eyes, "Oh nothing. I was just telling Logan about his relationships with everyone here. Ya know, how he always bantered with Scott, ignored Storm and took you under his wing...almost like a father figure."

Marie narrowed her eyes before glancing back to Logan, who looked slightly upset by their conversation.

"A father figure? Logan was never a father figure to me. He has, and always will be, a friend."

Jean let out a small, fake laugh, "Oh Marie...it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's only natural for him to want to protect a young girl like you."

Marie was about to open her mouth and let Jean have it, but Scott entered, looking reluctant and put out, "The professor said I should take you down to the Danger Room and show you how to work everything...so...you coming?"

Logan nodded and seemed actually relieved to have a good excuse to leave the room...even if it was with Scott. The poor man looked down right confused.

As soon as they were gone, Marie turned back to Jean, "What the hell was that?"

Jean played dumb, "What was what? I was just helping Logan remember who he is...and who everyone else around him is."

Marie crossed her arms and glared at Jean as she stared the redhead square in the eyes, refusing to back down, "Alright Jean, I think I know what's going on here-"

"No, I don't think you do. I'm not gonna sit by and allow you to take advantage of his memory loss by making up some fake little flirtation between you two."

Marie clenched her teeth and took a menacing step forward that actually caught Jean off guard and caused her to stumble backwards, bumping into a chair along the way, "So do you just want another warm male body to follow you around with their tongue hanging out? Is that it?"

Jean crossed her arms and glared, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Marie threw her hands up, "It means...I think you're upset that Logan doesn't remember the fact that he had a _thing_ for you. I think that him not remembering you has made you realize that what he felt for you wasn't that deep."

Jean snarled, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, when I had a little time to sit and think about Logan's memory loss, I figured you might actually count it as a blessing...we all could. Logan would be free from his infatuation with you and you wouldn't have to deal with constantly rebuffing his advances...it was kind of a win-win for everyone...then I watched you. The shameless flirting...the jealousy of our friendship...it's pathetic."

The redhead stepped around Marie and rolled her eyes, but Marie caught up to her and blocked the doorway, "Stay away from him, Jean. I'm warning you. He deserves more than having to deal with the world's iciest cock tease, so why don't you just go back to your room, wait for your fiance and put Logan out of your mind...because you chose Scott...and there comes a time when we all have to live with our choices. Leave. Him. Alone."

Marie stomped off, leaving a stunned looking Jean behind her.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I'm still so excited about this story and I can tell you that some ROGAN smut is definitely around the corner! How do you like Marie? Spicy, right? She's actually genuinely concerned about Logan's emotional well being, so she actually doesn't have any (conscious) ulterior motives when it comes to her telling Jean to back off. She really just hated how she led him on and doesn't want her to do it anymore.  
**

**Review please! I appreciate your feedback so far! Thanks guys!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Marie found Logan in the gym following his Danger Room workout with Scott. He was sitting on a bench, sipping on a bottle of water when she walked in, "Hey..."

She smiled timidly and motioned toward the bench, "This seat taken?"

He shook his head and watched her as she sat down, "Is it true?"

Marie breathed out, "Is what true?"

"What the ice maiden said. Was I like a father figure to you? I mean, if it's true, the way I was talkin' to you was pretty fucked up and I should probably apologize."

Marie laughed and shook her head, "It's NOT true...not true at all."

Logan let out a sigh of relief, "I knew it..."

"You did?"

He nodded and took another sip of his water, "I dunno...my instincts just told me differently. I don't think I'm stupid enough to make a girl like you think she's like a daughter to me...you're too hot for that."

Marie laughed and shook her head, "Thanks..."

"You seem unconvinced every time I tell you you're hot...your boyfriend doesn't tell you that very often, does he?"

She cleared her throat, "Um...I guess he doesn't think he needs to say it all the time."

"So he shows you..."

Marie shook her head and briefly held up a hand, "Can't touch, remember?"

He watched her as she stood and walked over to the opposite side of the room to idly pace in front of the weight rack and ran a finger over the dumb bells.

Logan scratched his chin, "How badly would it hurt if I touched you?"

She laughed and crossed her arms, "Well...I rendered you unconscious both times, and I'm pretty sure I induced a seizure one of those times. You told the professor it felt like I nearly killed you."

"Hm..." he said as he stood and began slowly walking toward her. Just like the previous day in the med lab, she backed up...but this time, her back met a wall and she had no place to go.

He leaned down a little, "Sounds like it's worth it."

Marie smirked a little and stared up at him, "What are you doin'?"

Logan slowly moved his hand up to her neck, but allowed his fingers to hover barely a centimeter over her skin. She closed her eyes and breathed out as he leaned closer into her face.

Marie shuddered as she felt his warm breath caress her lips. His fingers almost itched to touch her as they continued to hover over the soft flesh of her neck...he wanted to kiss her so badly...

She whispered, "Logan..."

"Marie..."

She slowly opened her eyes to stare up into his before moving her hands to his chest and gently pushing him, "I don't want to hurt you..."

He refused to budge. It was obvious he still enjoyed flirting with danger, "I thought you said I was virtually indestructible..."

"To everyone...but me."

Logan smiled a little "So I guess I've met my match." She breathed out as he took a step backwards, making him laugh a little, "You seem almost relieved."

She looked down, "I don't wanna betray my boyfriend."

"Then break up with him and call someone else your boyfriend...like someone who's actually willing to risk their life just to kiss you."

Marie smiled and brushed over his chin with a gloved finger, "I gotta go..."

* * *

The following day, Marie was at Worthington Labs, having her blood drawn. Afterwards, she was taken to an office, where a team of scientists explained to her how her suppression device would work.

One of the scientists sat in front of her, "Once we've combined your DNA with Leech's sample, we'll insert it into the device and seal it shut. It'll take a couple of days to complete. After that, we'll put it on your wrist and lock it in place so it won't slip off...then perform a few tests to see if it's working."

The only person who knew about the fact that she was there was Hank. She didn't want to tell anyone...especially Bobby. She was afraid he'd get his hopes up that they'd finally get to do "it".

When she returned to the mansion, Bobby greeted her with a brief kiss to her gloved hand, "Hey, where have you been?"

"Just ran a couple of errands, why?"

He put a possessive arm around her, "I just feel like Logan's monopolizing your time."

She raised her eyebrows, "Well, he did just have his memory erased...again. I don't want him to become that angry guy he used to be before he came to the mansion. He needs to know he's not alone."

Bobby led her toward the kitchen, "Yeah...but he seems to be a little bit too friendly with you now."

Marie bit her bottom lip, "Bobby, I'm faithful to you...you know I'll do anything for you."

"Even stop hanging out with him?"

She stopped and moved from beneath his arm, "No."

He looked both ways down the hall before pulling her into an empty classroom, "Why not? He's not your problem, Rogue. He's got the professor, Storm...and we all know he has Jean."

"I can't even believe I'm hearing this. You know how much his friendship has meant to me. He's saved my life and was the only friend I had during the most difficult period of my life and I'll be damned if I'm about to abandon him when he needs me most."

Logan, who had been listening on the other side of the door, rushed away when he heard Marie move back toward the door. He smirked as he slipped out of sight and listened to Bobby stutter apologies to Marie while chasing her down the hall.

After dinner that evening, he was happy to realize he was getting used to his enhanced senses and actually using them to his advantage. He memorized various smells around the mansion and made sure to keep Marie's soft scent front and center in his mind.

He heard light footsteps approaching and sniffed the air...it was Marie. A smile spread across his lips when he heard a light knock on his door.

He opened the door, "Hey there."

Marie smiled, "Hey yourself...thought you could use some dessert."

Logan looked her up and down and raised a brow, immediately realizing that her hands were empty, "Are you the dessert? If so, I'm starvin'."

"Just get your ass downstairs..."

He chuckled as she grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of the room.

A few moments later, he was sitting on the other side of the island as she recounted one of the many, hilarious Logan vs. Scott stories he, unfortunately, didn't remember. She was busy mixing ice cream together with cookies, milk and chocolate syrup in a blender.

When she poured their homemade McFlurries, she slid it across the counter to a slightly apprehensive Logan, "No offense, but it looks kinda like dirt and milk."

"Try it. You liked it before..."

He sighed wistfully, "Turns out, there's a lot of things I liked before that I don't particularly care for now."

Marie took a sip from her own glass and raised a brow, "Oh? Wanna talk about it?"

He smirked, "Don't play dumb, kid. You know exactly what I'm talkin' about...or should I say 'who'..."

She let out a little "hmph" and watched as he took an apprehensive sip from his cup. He raised his brows in surprise, "This is good..."

"Told ya! See? There are some things that stay the same."

He took another sip before sitting his cup down and looking at her thoughtfully, "So...you wear my dog tags, everyone tells me we were friends, Jean tries to tell me we were like father and daughter and your boyfriend wants to keep you away from me..."

"You heard that, huh?"

Logan nodded and crossed his arms, "If people are goin' through all this trouble to keep us separate, does that mean we had something that would make them worry about us getting too close?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, "I told you...we were close friends.."

He stood and slowly made his way around the island to come face to face with her, "I know...but if I'm this hard ass loner everyone keeps tellin' me I am, why would I give you these?"

Logan gently flicked the tags that hung around her neck. She clutched them protectively and looked up into his eyes...he was so close...

"You gave 'em to me and promised you'd be back for 'em...I guess you wanted me to keep 'em safe for you."

"Maybe...or I wanted to give you something to remember me by."

Marie nodded nonchalantly and took a small step back before turning around to clean off the counter.

She suddenly halted all movement when she felt Logan's hands on her hips and his breath against her hair.

For some reason, she completely forgot how to speak. When she finally did regain her ability to talk, she whispered with a trembling voice, "Logan...what are you doing?"

He slowly ran his hands up the sides of her stomach as he whispered against her hair, "I think I know why I gave you those tags. I gave 'em to you because I wanted to mark you...everyone knows it...that's why they're afraid of what'll happen if I get close to you...isn't it?"

Marie's eyes rolled closed as his hands suddenly cupped her breasts. He quickly pressed himself against her from behind and whispered, "Marie..."

She was a millisecond away from throwing caution to the wind and risking it all (including his life) in order to experience the sensation of his bare body against hers, but the thought of betraying her boyfriend stopped her.

Marie shook her head and pushed away, "Logan...I can't. I'm with Bobby. I...I'm sorry...I want-I mean...I can't. Ok? I don't cheat."

Logan sighed and shook his head, "Marie...nothin' feels normal to me...hell, I don't even know what normal is, but you...you feel normal to me. Being with you feels natural...it just feels right. In this crazy world I've been forced into, without my memory, without my sense of self...that means everything to me..."

She bit her bottom lip and gently patted his chest, "I'm here for you...but I can't cheat, ok?"

He stared in her eyes for several moments before finally nodding, "Alright...fine."

* * *

Finally, the day came...

It was time to return to the lab to get fitted with her bracelet and test it out. It felt like Christmas morning, her first day of school and opening night at a stage play all in one.

It felt like she sat there for hours, but in reality, only thirty minutes had passed when they entered the room and began fitting her with her adamantium bracelet.

One of the scientists smiled, "I hope you don't mind mice, Marie."

"No...I kept my cousin's pet snake for a week. I had to feed him live mice."

The scientist approached with a small, white mouse, "Great! You should be right at home with this little guy then."

Marie held her hand out as he placed the mouse in her palm.

It felt like everyone had held their breaths as they waited to see if the mouse would die from touching her bare skin. She trembled slightly as she watched the mouse crawl around on her hand. A few tears formed in her eyes as she brought her other hand up to allow the mouse to roam over her palms.

It was touching her bare skin...and it was just fine.

By the time she left the lab, she had done tests with multiple mice, then finally began shaking people's hands. One particularly nervous lab assistant was instructed to hold onto her hand for several minutes.

Everyone was relieved that they both felt nothing but awkward at the prolonged contact.

It was dark out when she returned to the mansion, so she took a shower, slipped into a slinky nightgown, put on a robe and headed to Bobby's room to surprise him.

There wasn't any light emitting from underneath his door, so she figured he was asleep...it would be the perfect opportunity.

As soon as she opened the door, she sensed something was wrong. The air was thick and soft moans were coming from the direction of the bed.

She slowly reached over and flipped on the light to find Bobby in bed, on top of Kitty.

The two stopped in mid stroke and scrambled off of each other as Bobby covered up with a nearby blanket, "Marie! What are you doing?"

"Me! What am I doing! What are YOU doing? Kitty! You're supposed to be my friend!"

Kitty's bottom lip trembled as she struggled to put her clothes on, "I'm so sorry!"

Marie was sure they said more, but she didn't stick around to hear it. She simply slammed the door and ran down the hallway.

When she rounded the corner, she almost slammed face first into Logan's chest, but he braced her arms and let out a surprised breath, "Whoa! What's the rush, beautiful?"

She felt like she was hyperventilating as she shook her head, "He...he...Kitty...he...cheated!"

Logan's claws almost took on a mind of their own as he watched her collapse against his chest in a blubbering pile of tears. It took him a moment to get his anger under control enough for him to concentrate on pulling her upright and guiding her to his room. He set her on the bed and rushed into the bathroom to grab a wad of toilet paper.

He handed it to her and watched helplessly as she dabbed her eyes and sniffled, "Asshole...I knew it...he's a man. Men can't go without sex. They're all nothing more than animals. Sex depraved animals."

"Uh...ok..."

She looked up at him and shook her head, "No offense."

"None taken...sorry you're goin' through this, darlin'."

Marie wiped at her eyes some more and grumbled, "I knew it...I even tried to give him an out, but noooo...he had to put on a fake show of chivalry and 'stick with me'...GOD I'm so stupid! He's a guy! What did I expect?"

Logan didn't quite know what to say, so he just sat beside her and rubbed her back as he watched her attempt to control the rapid flow of tear drops from her eyes.

He cocked his head as he looked at her bare hands, "You're not wearin' your gloves..."

She quickly crossed her arms and shoved her hands into the sleeves of her robe, "I forgot 'em."

Logan looked into her eyes and reached over to brush a tear out of her face, but she jumped backwards and stood, "Thanks for the company, but I kinda just wanna be alone right now."

She rushed from the room before he could say another word.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing! Thank you so much for the feedback! Keep it coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

After not seeing her at breakfast or lunch the following day, Logan decided to go looking for her. He first went to her room, then began wandering throughout the vast main floor of the mansion. He was disappointed when his search led him to Jean, who seemed more than happy to see him.

"Hey Logan...how are you today?"

Logan scratched his head, "Um...I'm ok. Seen Marie around?"

Jean seemed a little put out by the fact that he appeared completely disinterested in her presence, "I haven't seen her...you know, I'm really glad you're here. I wanted to continue our chat."

"Uhh...maybe later..."

He started to leave, but Jean pulled him back by the arm, "Logan...I know you lost your memory, but you seem really different now."

Logan looked out the window and spotted a lone figure sitting on the bench near the pond out back. He murmured and started to walk away again, "Uh huh..."

Again, she pulled him back, "Logan...don't you remember anything about us?"

He finally looked at her and scoffed slightly, "Us?"

"Yeah. You had a...a thing for me."

Logan held his hands up, "Look lady...you're easy on the eyes and all, but I don't wanna deal with that kind of unnecessary drama. I may not have had enough pride to not chase after a taken woman who kept pushin' me away...but I do now."

She blinked rapidly and watched as he walked away.

Minutes later, he approached Marie as she sat on the bench, staring at the water. He immediately noticed that she was wearing nothing more than a tank top and jeans, despite the slightly chilly temperatures.

She looked up at him, "Logan...hey..."

"Hey, beautiful...mind if I join you?"

Marie smiled at being called "beautiful", but shrugged and nonchalantly motioned toward the space on the bench beside her, "Feel free."

He pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders before sitting down next to her, "It's not exactly tank top weather, darlin'...what are you doin' out here dressed like this?"

She slipped her arms into his jacket and folded her arms across her chest, "I just wanted to feel the sun on my skin..."

"Well then...I wish I could afford to take you to a warm beach...that way you could show off as much skin as you wanted and the sun could touch every inch."

Logan was sad to see that the smile she favored him with never quite reached her eyes. Damn that fucking Bobby asshole. It was his fault that she was so sad. He had half a mind to punch the little asshole and blame it on his amnesia.

"So...does anyone ever leave this mansion?"

She nodded, "Yeah. We go to the mall and out to eat and stuff..."

"Well now seems like a good a time as any to get outta here. Come on."

Marie quirked a brow as he stood and started walking toward the mansion, "Where are we goin'?"

"Anywhere you wanna go."

An hour and a half later, they were parking at Coney Island.

Logan let out a soft chuckle, "You must've really needed to get away to wanna come all the way here."

Marie shrugged and smiled, "I've always wanted to come out here, but Bobby would never bring me. I knew you felt too sorry for me to object to coming out here...so here we are."

"Ah...so you're taking advantage of me."

She winked, "Precisely. Now let's go!"

Marie was determined to make the most of her Coney Island experience. She dragged him from one attraction to the next. They ate hot dogs and shared a funnel cake as they sat on a bench, watching as the day faded away.

Logan seemed more than a little apprehensive when Marie dragged him over to the ferris wheel. When they got on, he gripped onto the handle bar so tight, he actually bent the material.

He relaxed, however, when she reached over and took his hand, "You ok?"

Logan nodded, "Just not a real big fan of heights."

"But the view is gorgeous! Just look at the ocean."

He glanced out over the water, then looked back at her and brushed some hair out of her face, "It's gorgeous alright..."

She smiled and looked into his eyes, "Logan...there's something you should know about me...and about yourself."

Logan tried to concentrate on her words because staring at her was becoming more and more distracting by the second. The setting sun reflected on her pale skin as the wind whipped through her hair, blowing stray strands across her face.

How could he simply be friends with a creature so beautiful?

Finally, he was able to break away from his Marie-induced stupor enough to speak again, "What do you mean?"

"You should know that you're...you're not the relationship type. I, on the other hand...am. That's why it's hard for me to really respond to you...to this. You don't know who you are yet...and I don't want to end up getting hurt when you finally do realize who the real you is."

He shook his head, "Marie...I wouldn't hurt you."

"You don't know that...neither do I..." He started to open his mouth to object but she put a gloved hand against his lips, "Thank you for today. I needed this..."

Logan resigned himself to remaining quiet and putting an arm around her shoulders as they continued around on the ferris wheel.

When they got off, she handed him the teddy bear she'd won earlier playing skeet ball, "I gotta go to the ladies room. Be right back."

After some wandering, she found the bathroom. She didn't see the three very suspect looking men who watched her as she walked in.

When she was done and tried to leave the bathroom, they quickly surrounded her. Her self defense training immediately kicked in as one of the men grabbed her by the waist.

She shoved him away before kicking the other man in the balls. Before she had the opportunity to flee, the third man grabbed her and threw her to the ground behind the bathroom, causing her to scream out.

His buddies had recovered enough to assist him in holding her down as he knelt on top of her and pulled out a pocket knife. He began slicing her top open, but a roar suddenly caught everyone's attention.

Logan appeared out of nowhere. The men jumped up and approached him, ready for a fight.

Logan wasted no time in taking on the first guy, quickly landing a powerful punch to his temple that rendered him unconscious. When the second guy swung wildly at him, Logan was able to easily fend him off with a punch to the gut and a body slam.

The third guy made the mistake of employing the use of a weapon...the same pocket knife he'd used to cut at Marie's clothes.

He sliced at Logan's face with the knife, which quickly dropped to the ground when Logan unsheathed the claws on both of his hands.

Marie quickly unlatched her bracelet before snatching it off and ran over to Logan in an attempt to hold him back from chasing the third guy, who was now running away as fast as he could.

Logan didn't seem to care. He was completely feral and practically dragging Marie with him as he attempted to chase her final assailant.

She couldn't let him kill the guy...they could get in trouble with the law and Logan didn't need that kind of drama on his hands. Marie had no choice but to grab his bare wrist and absorb his power just enough to render him unconscious.

Soon after he fell to the ground, she pulled out her phone and placed an emergency call back to the mansion.

Minutes later, Scott and Storm arrived in the jet, which was under stealth mode when it landed a couple of miles down the beach. They loaded Logan onto the jet and went back to the mansion.

The professor rolled in as Hank examined him, "What happened?"

Marie rubbed her head and sighed, "These guys attacked me and he fought them off like normal at first, but by the time he got to the third guy, he unsheathed his claws and was going after him like a animal. He wouldn't listen to me...he just kept going after him. I didn't know what else to do so I...I touched him."

Hank and the professor exchanged looks. Xavier looked to Scott, who was mulling outside of the door with Jean, "Scott, Hank...quickly, we need to put him in the holding cell before he wakes up."

Marie watched confusedly as they quickly rolled the gurney into the nearby cell, "What's going on?"

The professor rolled over to Marie, "Whenever Logan engages in a fight, his feral side emerges. Before he lost his memory, he had learned to control his inner animal and keep it from fully taking over his personality. But now that he's lost his memory, it's highly possible that he's forgotten how to control it. Until he's calmed, he has to be kept confined."

They all filed into the security room to monitor him on the camera. A few minutes passed before he started stirring.

Marie immediately knew that he wasn't himself as she watched him jump off of the gurney and scramble into the corner like a caged animal in unfamiliar surroundings.

She started out of the room, but Hank grabbed her arm, "Rogue, where are you going?"

Marie motioned toward the screen, "He's awake...he needs to know he's not alone."

The professor shook his head, "It could be dangerous, dear. He's not himself right now. He could possibly pose a threat to you and everyone in the school. I'm sorry, but Logan needs to stay confined until morning..."

She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, "He's being kept prisoner? But he didn't do anything wrong."

The professor sighed sympathetically, "It's what needs to be done...we'll take turns watching over him until morning..."

Scott was more than a little upset that he had to be the first one to be on Logan-guarding duty.

After some coaxing from Hank and the professor, Marie tore her eyes away from the monitor and went up to her room.

She returned to her room, took a shower and put her suppression bracelet back on. She laid in bed, tossing and turning for nearly two hours before she silently crept back down to the security room.

Marie favored Scott with a polite smile, "Hey, how's he goin'?"

Scott motioned toward the monitor and yawned, "Same ole, same ole...pacing and growling."

"You look tired...I can take over from here."

He raised his eyebrows in happy surprise, "You sure?"

"Yeah...you go on to bed."

Scott thanked her and left as quickly as he could. It was obvious he'd been fighting exhaustion while sitting there.

Marie sat down and watched as Logan continued pacing in the small cell. He'd stripped out of his shirt and shoes and looked every bit as wild as she knew he was at that moment.

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip. He couldn't possibly be a danger to her...could he?

Before she knew it, she found herself in front of the door to the holding cell. She punched in the code and watched as the door slid open. The door slid closed again as soon as she walked in.

Apparently, the sound of the door opening had startled him, because he was now in the corner, looking toward the door apprehensively.

"Logan...it's me. It's Marie..."

She could see his nostrils flaring as he slowly and cautiously took a step out of the corner and leaned forward to smell her.

He grunted and took another deep whiff of the air, "Mate."

Marie shook her head, "No...Marie...do you remember me? I'm your friend."

He took another step forward and grunted again, "Mate."

Her eyes widened slightly when she suddenly realized what he thought she was there for. He was no longer Logan. He was all Wolverine. Wolverine didn't care about or know about her mutation. He only cared about his instincts...and his instincts wanted her.

"Mate", he grunted again as he fully backed her up against the door.

Oh shit...maybe he _is_ a potential danger to her...

She didn't know what to do. Should she run? Should she scream?

All she could do was yelp when he suddenly yanked her close and allowed his hands to greedily roam over her body before he snatched her bathrobe off of her shoulders.

"Logan...Logan...wait."

He didn't listen as he spun her around and roughly fondled her breasts as he licked and bit at her ear.

"Mate", he grunted breathlessly as he quickly reached beneath her nightgown to cup her mound.

Marie's eyes rolled closed as he began vigorously rubbing her clit through her thin panties, "Logan...Logan...wait...I can't..."

Logan bit down on her ear lobe as he growled, "Mate...Marie...mate..."

Before she could react, he ripped off her panties, snatched her over to the gurney and forcefully bent her over.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, but didn't struggle. Although he was a feral, wild animal, he was still her Logan...and her body wanted him now just as it always had. The wetness between her thighs easily confirmed that fact.

As he lifted up her nightgown and kicked her feet apart, she closed her eyes and whispered, "Oh god...Logan...Wolverine..."

Marie cried out and gripped onto the gurney as he suddenly entered her, burying his entire length to the hilt inside of her wet hole. He stayed there, unmoving for several moments before he began fucking her with deep, powerful strokes.

The pain that she initially experienced when he entered her soon gave way to a subtle, building pleasure as she jerked against the gurney.

He growled in pleasure as he gripped her waist and leaned down to lick at the back of her neck.

She panted and gasped as he slowly moved a hand from her hip to grip her shoulder, giving him more leverage so that he could yank her back onto his cock every time he thrust forward.

After several minutes of deliciously deep thrusting, she felt a tingling sensation build within her. He must have felt the change, because his pace suddenly became fast and erratic, abruptly pushing her over the edge of her orgasm.

Logan threw his head back and roared as he released himself deep inside of her. He collapsed on top of her as she lay forward on the gurney, struggling to catch her breath.

When he was finally able to stand again, he murmured, "Mate. Marie Wolverine mate."

She pulled on her panties and shakily put her bathrobe back on as he watched her intently from the opposite side of the cell. She ran a hand through her hair and took a trembling breath, "I think I should go."

He grunted and shook his head before going over to the gurney and moving around the sheets to create a cozier surface. Logan picked her up and laid her on the gurney before curling up behind her and nuzzling her hair as he wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and clutched her to him.

She knew that if she tried to leave, she'd run the risk of angering him, so she lay still and eventually fell asleep.

Marie didn't know how long she'd been out when she felt him shake her shoulder, "Marie...hey...wake up."

She blinked her eyes open, "Logan?"

He looked around the room, "Where the hell are we?"

Marie sat up and ran a hand through her hair, "What do you remember?"

"I was fighting those three assholes...are you alright?"

She nodded and stood to walk to the door to open it. Their encounter had left her a little sore, slightly altering her stride.

He must have noticed because he followed her out of the room with a concerned look on his face, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Marie nodded quickly, "I'm fine."

"What happened? Why the hell was I in that room?"

She re-wrapped her robe tight around her and tied the tie as the vision of him forcefully pumping in and out of her against the gurney flashed through her head.

Marie quickly shook her head and stuttered, "Um...you remember when I told you that you have animal-like senses?" He nodded. "Well, the downside to that is that you're feral. When you fight, a frenzied, angry beast kind of emerges and, for all intensive purposes...you're wild. You don't understand reason or logic...you only operate on instinct. We had to keep you in the cell because you're dangerous when you're feral."

"Oh shit...you were in there with me...I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She pursed her lips together and shook her head as a small smile spread across her lips, "No...no you didn't. I'm ok...I'm good."

* * *

**Review please! Notice that certain things have been left open ended to ensure maximum drama potential for later. **

**Take note of the following openings:**

**- They did not use protection**

**- Logan doesn't remember anything from that night, so he's still operating under the assumption that she can't touch**

**- Hank knows Marie can touch**

**- The monitor was left on the security room, so anyone could have seen what was going on in the cell just by walking in there**

**Anyways, provide feedback and feel free to offer direction opinions. I kind of know where I want to go, I'm just curious as to what YOU want to see!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Marie laid in bed the remainder of that night and early morning, thinking of him. By the time she had to get ready for the day, she'd only gotten two hours of sleep.

As she stood under the warm spray of the shower, her hand slowly slid down to her moistening snatch. Before she knew it, she was cumming and whimpering his name as she slumped against the cool tile of the shower.

She put herself together and got dressed before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. She didn't quite know how to feel when she found Logan there, quietly sipping on a cup of coffee he had, no doubt, laced with Irish cream.

He gave her a sleepy, lopsided smile, "Morning..."

"G'mornin'...did you get any sleep?"

Logan shook his head, "Nope...you?"

She raised a brow and motioned toward her worn, clearly sleep deprived face, "Not quite."

"You look gorgeous regardless...what do you have going on today?"

Marie blushed a little and shrugged as she turned away to fix herself a cup of coffee, "I have a couple of tutoring sessions, then I have to probably workout."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go workin' out after barely getting two hours of sleep."

She took a sip of the black coffee and nodded, "Tell me about it."

He stood and nudged her hip, "Come on, kid. Play hookie with me."

"Unless your idea of hookie includes a loooong nap, I ain't interested."

He took the coffee out of her hand and guided her back up to his room. When they arrived, she raised a brow, "Are you sure we should really curl up together and nap?"

Logan shrugged, "Somethin' about your smell is really comforting to me. It makes me relax...so my motives are completely selfish. I just want you here so I can sleep well."

He laid down and pulled her into bed with him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. As they settled down together, he whispered, "I won't hurt you, Marie...I'm not the same guy I was before. I know you know that..."

She felt his hand run down her thigh and smirked, "Go to sleep, Logan..."  


* * *

A few days later, everyone was busy with getting the school ready for the annual Fall Festival. The kids would enjoy games, food, face painting and all the other traditional festival activities.

Storm, Hank, Scott, Jean, the professor and the older students were up to their eyeballs in making preparations, which is why Logan was surprised to see Jean saunter into the library the night before.

"Hi Logan...how are you?"

He glanced at her, "Good, I guess. What's up?"

"I actually need your help. I'm supposed to go pick up one of those inflatable jumperoo things for the festival, but I'm going to need help loading it all onto the truck. I can't use my powers to move the stuff in public."

He groaned and looked around, "Scott or Tin man can't help you?"

"They're busy."

Logan let out a breath and stood, "Fine."

Logan watched the scenery change drastically as they drove to their destination. The neighborhood looked downright sketchy by the time she pulled over. He wondered why the party rental place would stay open this late anyways...

She parked down the road and motioned toward a nearby building, "I think that's it over there...stay here. I'll let you know when you need to come in."

He nodded and watched as she walked toward the building and disappeared around the corner in search of an entrance. He soon got out of the car to light up a cigar, which he'd found in one of his bags in his room.

He suddenly heard Jean's scream from around the corner and took off running in the direction of her cries for help. When he approached her, she was being held from behind by a man with a rather large knife in front of five other guys who pulled out various weapons upon seeing Logan round the corner.

One pulled out a gun, "Wrong time to be a hero, asshole."

The man fired two shots at Logan, causing him to stumble back just slightly. Logan snarled and unsheathed his claws before straightening and charging forward.

That would be the last thing he'd remember from that night.  


* * *

An hour later, a feral Logan was back in the holding cell at the mansion, pacing and growling just as he'd done several nights prior. Scott, Marie, Hank, Jean and the professor stood in the security room staring down at the monitor in silence.

Scott shook his head, "I don't understand...what were you doing in that place? You know there's a new drug related murder there every week...it's teeming with gang activity."

Jean sighed and shook her head, "I guess we got lost..."

The professor eyed her carefully, then let out a breath, "We're all going to have to take turns again..."

Jean spoke up, almost too quickly, "I'll stay...it's my fault anyways."

Marie glared at the back of Jean's head as Hank, the professor and Scott filed past her. Finally...she left Jean in the dim security room, alone, watching over her Logan with those devious eyes.

Jean smirked as Marie reluctantly left, then turned her eyes back to the screen. For an hour, she simply watched him.

Every now and then, he'd bang on the door or kick it, but other than that, he didn't seem too agitated. Finally, she decided to make her move...

Several nights ago, when Logan went feral at Coney Island, Jean had come down to the security room to start her shift. When she looked at the monitor, she saw Wolverine pumping into a bent over Marie, who was in the throes of ecstasy.

After getting over the initial shock of realizing that, somehow, Marie could now touch, she watched the whole thing and had gotten incredibly jealous...and turned on.

It was then that she decided to put her plan into motion...why should a little girl like Marie get to have all the fun?

She would make him turn feral, then have a little fun with him. He was nothing more than an instinctual animal when he was feral...he'd mate with any female, wouldn't he?

Her plan had worked, and now only a door separated her from her feral fantasy. She punched in the code and stepped in.

Again, Logan backed into the corner and began sniffing the air for a familiar scent.

He furrowed his eyebrows and questioned, "Mate?"

Jean nodded and moved forward a little, "Mate..."

The Wolverine narrowed his eyes and stepped forward as he smelled the air around her.

Jean smirked, "Mate..."

Just then, Marie arrived back down in the security room. No way was she about to leave that vindictive bitch alone with Logan.

She looked at the security monitor just in time to see the Wolverine growl at Jean and grab her neck before slamming her against the wall.

Jean yelped in response, "Stop!"

The Wolverine snarled, "NOT MATE!"

Uh oh...he was angry. Turns out the animal DID have a preference. No one imitates his mate.

Marie rushed to the cell and opened the door. Both Jean and Logan looked toward her.

Marie could tell Jean as relieved to see her, because Logan immediately tossed Jean from the room like a rag doll...probably a little bit rougher than expected. The telepath's head smacked against the metal wall and she fell unconscious in the hallway.

In order to prevent him from going after Jean any more, Marie closed the door to the cell, successfully locking herself in with the agitated Wolverine. He paced in front of her with flaring nostrils as he stared at her intently.

After a few tense moments, he stopped and let out a deep breath as he closed his eyes, "Mate...Marie mate..."

Marie nodded slowly, "I'm Marie."

He grunted, "Mate now."

She hesitated for a moment before pulling her panties from underneath her skirt and stepping out of them. Yeah...Jean could wake up at any moment and she might have a hell of a headache when she did...but how could she no to this insatiable, feral creature?

The Wolverine responded by taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants.

Marie slowly stepped forward and ran her hands over his clenching pectoral muscles. She looked up into his face and bit her lip as she dug her nails into his skin and scratched down his chest. Logan growled slightly and bared his teeth, but didn't appear angry at all...in fact, he looked even more turned on by the temporary sting of pain.

He suddenly dipped down and captured her lips in a fiery, hungry kiss that involved more licking and biting than actual kissing and sucking, but Marie didn't mind at all. The Wolverine licked a trail down her neck and bit into her soft flesh, eliciting a lust-filled cry from Marie as he ripped open her shirt and squeezed her breasts.

When he picked her up, she instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist as he laid her on the gurney. Marie licked her lips and reached down, pushing his pants off of his hips as he took a hold of his member and shoved himself inside of her.

She arched her back and cried out at the sudden invasion, but soon relaxed and began rolling her hips upwards to meet his thrusts.

"Oh god...Logan...Logan...fuck me..."

The Wolverine grunted and growled as he drove into her with deep, powerful strokes. Neither of them would last long at this pace, but he didn't seem to care when he sat up on his knees and gripped her waist as he continued fiercely fucking her.

When he felt her start to cum, he growled and gripped her hips, pumping into her harder and faster. Marie cried out and arched her back as he threw his head up and roared.

He panted for a few moments before he slowly leaned down to lick and nuzzle into her neck. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead before letting out a breath as if she were saying, "What the fuck am I doing?"

They lay quietly for a moment before he suddenly jumped to his feet and growled.

Marie clambered off of the gurney, "What's wrong?"

The door suddenly slid open to reveal Scott and Hank. Logan grabbed Marie and snatched her behind him before unsheathing his claws and baring his canines.

No one gets near his mate...**especially** right after a coupling.

Marie, who was readjusting her skirt and covering herself with the tattered remains of her top, yelled from behind the growling Wolverine, "You guys need to leave! He's still feral and he feels threatened!"

Hank and Scott took a tentative step back, "Marie...what the hell is going on? Was he attacking you!"

"No! Just leave before he guts you! It's alright! I'm fine! I'll explain later!"

The two "heroes" took another step out of the room and shut the door. Logan sheathed his claws and turned back to Marie, who he picked up and placed on the gurney. Again, he curled against her and nuzzled her hair.

Marie could only imagine the kind of hell that would break lose when the Wolverine finally became Logan again and they had to open that door.

* * *

**I have taken your feedback into consideration and I am very thankful for it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know Jean could have used her powers to defend herself from Logan, but it kind of reminds me of their initial meeting in X1, when he suddenly woke up and choked her. She just didn't think to defend herself until she felt like her life was actually in danger.**

**Anyways...please continue to provide feedback and reviews! I'm super happy with the response to this story, so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone for your awesome reviews!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**There's a smut scene toward the end of this that was inspired by a sex scene that takes place between Charlize Theron and Johnny Depp from the movie "The Astronaut's Wife"**. **That's all I'll say about that until the end...don't want to spoil too much!**

* * *

A couple of hours after Hank and Scott had burst in the doors to "rescue" her, Logan sat up and looked around, "Aww fuck. Not again...this is gettin' fuckin' ridiculous."

Marie slowly stood up. When Logan saw her ripped shirt, his eyes widened and he began to tremble, "Oh my god...Marie...I hurt you!"

She quickly shook her head, "No...you didn't."

Yelling was heard outside of the door before it slid open. Scott charged in and lay a sucker punch to Logan's jaw, which did little more than jerk his head slightly. Hank, who had followed him in, yanked the ranting Scott by his bicep in an attempt to prevent further physical confrontation.

Logan raised a brow, "Tell me what's really on your mind, Scooter."

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Fucking animal...taking advantage of a young girl! You disgust me!" Scott spat angrily.

Marie shook her head and stepped forward, "It wasn't like that-"

"Don't defend him, Marie. He's nothing but an animal! You almost attacked Jean too!"

Marie suddenly yelled and pushed Scott in the chest, causing him to stumble back a little out of surprise, "He didn't take advantage of me! I consented!"

As all of the faces in the room fell into expressions of shock, Marie glanced back at Logan, who looked just as shocked as everyone else. He shook his head slowly and furrowed his eyebrows...it seems he was having as hard a time absorbing the information as everyone else.

Jean's voice suddenly entered the room, "And what about the first time? I saw you two in here together last week...was it consensual then too?"

Marie glared at Jean and spoke through clenched teeth, "Yes."

The professor, who was standing beside Jean, closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. When he reopened his eyes, he looked at Marie, "Once you've had the opportunity to get cleaned up, I'd like to see you in my office."

Hank pulled Scott and Jean out of the room, leaving a nervous looking Marie with Logan. She was more scared now than when he was feral.

"Logan-"

He quickly cut her off, "So you're scared of getting hurt by me...but you're ok with getting fucked sideways by a wild animal? Rich."

She called his name as he brushed past her, stomping all the way to the elevator. Marie thought about going after him, but ultimately thought better of it. He was pissed beyond words...at least for now.

When Marie finally moved to leave the room, she saw Jean standing in the hallway, pressing an ice pack to her temple.

Marie glared as she took a step forward, "Let's have it, Jean..."

Jean raised a brow and began walking away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Marie rushed after her, "So you saw us that first time, huh? Why did you keep that to yourself? Why would you go into the cell?"

Scott rounded the corner, "Jean, you coming?"

The women glared at each other before Jean took Scott's hand and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Marie sat in the professor's office an hour later, freshly showered and fully dressed.

After she explained the circumstances surrounding her new found ability to touch, he stared at his hands for what seemed to be an eternity before he spoke, "Marie...I'm confused as to how you were able to even enter that room without being subjected to some sort of physical arm. The untamed Wolverine does not recognize friend from foe. Everyone is considered to be a potential threat to him. You knew this...I told you this. What could have possibly possessed you to go into that cell?"

Marie pursed her lips together and looked down, "He's my friend...and I thought I could get through to him, so I went in. When he smelled me...he called me his mate and then-"

The professor's eyebrows raised in realization as he cut her off by raising up a hand. He didn't want to hear anymore. He nodded and sighed, "I see." There was another, tense moment of silence before he sat forward slightly and cleared his throat, "So knowing what he did to you-"

It was Marie's turn to interrupt, "He didn't really do anything to me that I didn't...consent to...even if I was reluctant at first."

"Right...well, regardless of reluctance or consent...if you knew what would happen if you went into the cell, why would you go in a second time?"

"Actually...I had no intention of going in a second time, but I at least wanted to keep an eye on him. So, when I got down to the security room, I looked at the monitor and saw Jean in there. He had his hand around her neck and it looked like she was in danger, so I went in to help...I knew my presence would calm him."

"What was Jean doing in the cell?" he asked no one in particular as he thoughtfully scratched his chin.

* * *

Logan avoided her like the plague for days. She felt awful and she knew he was unsure of how to act around her.

She finally cornered him in the rec room late one evening.

"Logan..."

He sighed, "Hi."

The coldness of his voice sent an arrow clean through her heart. That alone nearly made her break down and cry, "Can I talk to you? Please? You've been avoiding me."

"I'm here now...so talk."

She put her hands on her hips, "Why are you so angry with me?"

Logan stood, "I wasn't good enough for you, Marie. You were so afraid of me...Logan 'the womanizer'...but you let an animal fuck you three ways from Tuesday and I'm supposed to be ok with that? What's worst is that you did it TWICE! Once wasn't enough...you just had to go back to the Wolverine for more."

"Logan, please...it wasn't like that-"

He took a few menacing, quick steps toward her, effectively cutting her off as he glared down at her, "What am I? Too tame for you?" She shook her head then yelped as he suddenly pushed her up against the nearest wall, "You don't like the fact that I stop when you ask me to?" He yanked her shirt up and squeezed her breasts through her bra, "You want me to fuck you like an animal? Will that make you want me?"

"Logan, wait..."

He simply growled and pushed his hand beneath her skirt as she struggled against him, "This is what you want isn't it? The Wolverine? The animal?"

Marie sniffled as tears sprang from her eyes, "Logan...please. I'm sorry!"

He ripped the band of her panties and raised her leg around his waist as she pushed against his chest. As his lips connected to the soft flesh of her neck in feverish, angry kisses, her body almost gave in...but this was _Logan_...and this wasn't who he really was.

"Logan! Not like this...please! I_ do_ want you..."

He suddenly stopped and looked down into her wet eyes before snatching away from her to sit down and put his head in his hands, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Marie shuddered and closed her eyes as she pulled her shirt back down and readjusted her skirt, but she still felt exposed. She'd given into the Wolverine after she'd repeatedly refused to give into Logan...and she knew that hurt him. It was almost as if she'd cheated on him.

When he raised his head, his face was red, "I lost my memory, Marie. I don't who I am...I'm not sure of anything...but you...I was sure of. You have no idea how important that is to a man who doesn't have anything left, do you?"

Marie wiped at her face and slowly knelt down beside him as he looked into her eyes and smiled sadly. He gently ran a finger down her cheek, "I wanted you, kid...me...the real me...wanted you. Why wasn't that good enough?"

She pursed her lips and watched as he stood and walked out.

Marie sobbed softly as she watched him leave.

It was obvious she couldn't get through to him tonight, so she would save her pleading for another day...hopefully not too far away.

* * *

She laid in bed that night, just staring at the ceiling as she fiddled with his dog tags. She didn't know how many hours had passed by the time she heard her door open and close.

Marie turned over to see Logan standing there, staring at her.

They were both silent as he slowly undressed.

By the time she had the nerve to sit up, he was fully naked and walking toward her. He leaned over and gently pushed her back down onto the bed as he whispered, "You want the real Logan? You got 'em."

She gasped as he pushed his hips between her legs and began kissing her passionately. His lips soon moved from her mouth to her neck to suck and nip at the sensitive flesh there. He must've immediately realized how much she enjoyed that when he had her pinned up against the wall in the rec room several hours prior.

Marie moaned as he trailed kisses down her chest and took on of her nipples in his mouth, gently teasing it with his teeth.

After spending time providing delicious amounts of torture to her breasts, he kissed down her stomach, then hungrily buried his face between her legs. Marie arched her back and squeaked as she reached down and grabbed a hold of the back of his head.

"Oh! God!"

After a few moments of experiencing unparalleled oral pleasure, she began rolling her hips upwards in tune with his licks. He kissed his way back up to her neck before lining his cock up with her entrance and pushing himself inside.

As he settled into a steady rhythm, she started to wrap her arms around him, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed.

She moaned breathlessly, "Logan..."

He just grunted in reply as he began fucking her harder.

Marie clenched her fists as she attempted to free her hands from his vice grip, but his strength easily won out, keeping her wrists pinned to the bed.

"Logan..." she murmured again, but again, he only grunted in response.

Her body suddenly clenched and shuddered as the sensations of a powerful orgasm overtook her senses. She loudly cried out his name one last time as she arched her back and pressed her hardened nipples against his chest, providing just enough sensation he needed to get pushed over the edge.

They laid there, panting in a mass of tangled limbs and sheets for several moments before he slowly pulled out of her and sat up. As she watched him redress, she realized that the fucking she just received was pay back for her betraying him with the Wolverine.

_Logan_ needed to claim her...mark her the same way the Wolverine had...now that he'd done it...what now?

As he moved to stand up out of bed, she sat up and grabbed his forearm, "Don't...don't go..."

He looked into her eyes for the longest minute of her life before slowly laying back down and gathering her into his arms.

Marie breathed out and smiled as he kissed her ear and whispered, "You don't belong to the Wolverine...you belong to me."

* * *

**When I was thinking of this chapter, I was wondering about how I could maintain the drama between Marie and Logan and it kind of clicked with making him kind of resent her for so easily giving "it" up to the Wolverine after he'd been working so hard to get her to return his affections. I know you've all seen all three X Men flicks, as well as "Origins". The resounding theme with Logan in regards to his feral mutation is the fact that he actually seems to loathe that part of himself. Remember in "Origins" when Kayla keeps telling him he's not an animal? I happen to think he hates the Wolverine (there's even reference to his disdain for his feral personality in the comic books). Now that he's lost his memory and he's having to learn to live with that side of his personality all over again, the hate is fresh...especially after what's gone down with Marie. **

**Oh, and about the love scene: I figured it was appropriate in showing Marie kind of realizing halfway through their encounter that his head is kinda not really in the right place. Yes, he cares for her and wants her, but that was almost like a revenge fuck.**

**Alright people! Please tell me what you think! Thank you so much for the feedback and feel free to keep it coming. I'm warning you ahead of time, there won't be an update tomorrow night! It warms my heart so much when I hear that you guys wait up at night for my updates! That is so awesome! I feel it's only right that I try to warn you ahead of time if I know I won't be able to update so that you won't end up waiting up at night! Although I truly appreciate your devotion to this story, I want you to get some sleep! I don't want you failing tests or falling asleep at work because I'm a crazy insomniac poster! But for real, you guys ROCK!**

**Please keep the reviews coming!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Logan woke up to find Marie staring out the window. He got up and walked over to stand behind her, "What's on your mind?"

She let out a soft breath, "You...and how much you hate me for what I did."

He put his hands on her shoulders, "I don't hate you...I just didn't understand..."

Marie crossed her arms, "I couldn't have resisted even if I wanted to. You just kept grunting and calling me your mate. The next thing I know, my panties are ripped off and I'm bent over that gurney..."

She felt Logan's hands drop off of her shoulders as his breathing quickened. She turned around to see him taking a few, shaky steps backwards.

He slowly stuttered and looked down at his hands, "I...I...almost raped you..."

Marie shook her head and grabbed his hands, "Logan, look at me...I consented. I wanted you. All of you. What you need to realize is that the Wolverine is part of who you are, whether you like it or not. I didn't give myself to the Wolverine...I gave myself to you."

Logan looked down into her eyes, "How can I trust myself around you if I have this monster inside of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you. I trust you. You'll learn to control it...you did before and you will again."

The next morning, Marie entered the professor's office unexpectedly, "We need to talk."

He rolled his chair back from his desk, "Rogue...if it weren't for your angry projections, I would have been caught completely off guard by your abrupt arrival. What seems to be the matter?"

"I need to talk to you about Jean."

Charles raised both eyebrows and sighed, "I see..."

"Professor Xavier, I know she's your oldest student and you consider her to be a daughter, but something's up with her."

He began rolling toward her, "My dear...I've already spoken to Jean. She doesn't blame Logan for what happened yesterday."

Marie blinked rapidly, "Of course she doesn't blame him! It was her fault she was even in there with him...I think it was her fault that he even went feral."

The professor stared at her for a few moments, "What would make you think that?"

She sat down on the couch on the far side of the office and clasped her hands together, "When Logan got back from Alkali Lake, Jean seemed downright disappointed that he wasn't interested in her anymore. She really hated the fact that he showed an interest in me, so she tried to make him think that our relationship was more of a father-daughter type thing."

The professor scoffed, "Logan as _your_ father figure? Dear...although I would have never suspected a sexual relationship, I certainly would never classify your relationship as familial."

"Exactly! It's almost as if she wanted him to keep pining for her. She's been really weird lately."

He shook his head, "What would her motivation be for making Logan feral?"

"Maybe she thought that his feral state would make him less...discerning."

He obviously felt uncomfortable with where the conversation was going, but he continued in spite of that, "That's quite an assumption..."

"With all due respect, professor...you haven't seen the side of her that I've seen. I have no reason to lie about this."

Two hours later, when Marie and Logan were walking down the hallway, Logan suddenly stopped and furrowed his eyebrows, "You hear that?"

She smiled and shook her head, "I don't have those enhanced senses, remember?"

He held up a finger and narrowed his eyes as he stared off in the distance, "Shh...I hear yelling...I think it's Jean."

Marie's eyes widened, "Where?"

He took her hand and slowly led her down the hallway. They came to a stop outside of the professor's office. Even Marie could hear Jean yelling now.

"I cannot believe you would even ask me such a thing! All because you're taking the word of some little girl?"

"I want to believe you Jean...but as soon as I asked you about it, you put up a mental block so strong, I became distracted by it. Why are you being so defensive?"

Jean continued to deflect, "This is just like Marie! She has no reason to even say anything like this!"

"Jean, just tell me...did you intentionally put yourself in danger so that Logan would become feral?"

"No! I just needed his help picking up the candy apples for the festival. That's IT!"

Logan suddenly opened the door and snarled, "Candy apples? When you asked me to go with you that night, it was to help you get the inflatable jumperoo...now all of the sudden it's candy apples?"

The professor turned his eyes to a panicked looking Jean, who stuttered, "Uh...I...I..."

Marie stepped forward, "You were never going to pick anything up! You went there knowing you would end up in danger!"

Logan looked disgusted, "Oh you are twisted, lady."

Charles shook his head in disappointment, "Jean...why would you do such a thing? What about Scott?"

She had no answer, so she rushed from the room without another word. The professor looked between Marie and Logan apologetically, "I sincerely apologize...I had no idea..."

The professor convinced Logan and Marie that he would handle Jean, but that didn't seem good enough for Marie. She actually went looking for Jean, but didn't find her in her bedroom, office or classroom.

That night, after showering, she headed down to the kitchen for some hot chocolate and found Jean there.

The telepath rolled her eyes, "Christ...what are you doing down here?"

Marie feigned innocence, "I just needed something to drink...shouldn't you be somewhere else...plotting and scheming?"

Jean glared and put her hands on her hips, "I bet you think you're really clever, huh? Well look, little girl, you may have won this round, but Logan is a real man, and eventually, he's going to get tired of you. You think he loves you? He just loves the fact that he was the first one to pop that little cherry-"

*WHAP*

Marie cut her off with a hard slap to her face. Jean gasped and grabbed the side of her cheek as she stared at her in shock.

Marie looked ready for a fight as Jean glared and angrily spat, "You little bitch!"

"I got plenty more where that came from! Keep talkin', red!"

Scott rushed into the room, having heard the commotion, "What the fuck is going on in here?"

Marie relaxed slightly and smirked, "Feel free to have your fiance explain. If she's fuzzy on the details...remind her that she can ask the professor to catch you up."

She smirked and left the room. When she returned to her bedroom, Logan was there, shirtless and waiting for her.

Her mouth dropped open a little, "Hey there..."

"Hey yourself...you just gonna stare or are you gonna get naked?"

Marie responded by stripping out of her bathrobe to reveal a short, silk nighty underneath. He grunted in satisfaction and stalked over to her before grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder, making her giggle and squeal in delight.

After he tossed her to the bed, he immediately went to work, kissing and nibbling on her neck. She gently pressed against his chest, "Baby...wait...we need to talk."

Logan leaned back to stare into her eyes, "What's up?"

"I just ran into Jean in the kitchen..."

His eyes widened a little, "What did you do?"

"I slapped her..."

Logan's mouth dropped open before he laughed, "Wow...you really are a little spitfire, aren't you?"

Marie rolled her eyes, then sighed and looked into his eyes, "I need to know what this is to you."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at his chest and began idly playing with the hair there as she spoke, "Do you think you're gonna get tired of me?"

"Not unless you plan on changing...I like you a lot, Marie. I think it could be deeper than like..."

Marie smiled, "Really?"

He nodded and leaned forward to lay a sensual kiss against her lips, "Now if you'd just stop talkin'...I can_ show_ you just how much I like you."

Logan moved on top of her as he began hungrily kissing her lips. As they worked to get naked from the waist down, Marie slowly broke the kiss, "Wait baby...I wanna try somethin' new."

"Is this about to get kinky?"

She blushed a little, "I wanna get on top."

His eyebrows shot upward, "On top? Of me?"

"No. Your evil twin...yeah you. Come on."

He hesitantly laid back as she took her position on top of him and lowered herself down onto his throbbing erection. She yelped softly and put her head back as she settled on top of his full length, "Oh god!"

Logan gritted his teeth as she began rolling her hips against him. He might be able to get used to this...

Marie moaned and bit her lip as she began rolling her hips harder and faster. He gripped onto her hips as she placed the palms of her hand on his pecs for leverage.

As the intensity of her movements increased, Logan sat up and took a nipple in his mouth, immediately setting off her orgasm as she cried out in ecstasy.

He took that opportunity to flip her over and begin frantically pumping in and out of her. It wasn't long before he was spilling himself inside of her and whispering her name reverently.

After several moments of laying in the bed, panting and gasping, Logan looked into her eyes and smiled, "I'm never gonna get tired of you, baby."

* * *

**Yay! Jean got slapped! I hope you all enjoyed this chap. I have a new fic I'm currently writing called "The Temptation of Hate", so definitely stop by there and review that as well!**


End file.
